What Is This Feeling
by RebaForever15
Summary: This is dedicated to Ancelin who requested this story. I always aime to please. M gets injured and James offers to take care of her, the roles are soon reversed and feelings develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I received a request from Ancelin who wanted either James or M, or both injured or sick at separate times. Not sure how this will turn out but for you my darling I have given it a go. Hope you like it xx **

**What Is This Feeling **

**James/M**

**Chapter 1**

It had begun as a fairly normal day for James Bond. He had just stepped off the plane bringing him home after a 3 month mission in Cuba. He went straight to his lock up and picked up his faithful Aston Martin and drove to MI6 Headquarters. He walked up the stairs, leading him to M's office. All eyes looked up when James entered the room.

"Hello you two, miss me." James grinned.

He noticed the concerned looks on their faces when he greeted them.

"What's the matter with you two, you look as though someone's walked over your grave."

M's right hand man Bill Tanner and her faithful secretary Eve Moneypenny exchanged the same looks.

"Alright guys what's going on." James demanded.

"We tried to call you." Eve said.

"Call me….about what, what's happened.

"Bond, there's something you should know….it's about M."

"M, what's is she."

Eve stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on James arm before speaking.

"James, M's in the Hospital."

"Hospital, I don't understand. How, why."

"Bond, M was involved in a car accident at the weekend."

"A car accident…deliberate."

"The police assessed that it wasn't a deliberate attempt on her life. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How serious is it…honestly."

"James relax, she was very lucky….considering. She has a broken leg and a few bruised and a small cut to her forehead but other than that, she's okay. They say she can be released tomorrow." Eve spoke, gently.

"You could have made more of an attempt to contact me….both of you."

"We did try Bond."

"James, M wanted you to complete your mission, she didn't want you to leave what you'd started."

"That's M, business first and foremost." James replied.

Eve could see the worry on James face even though they had told him she's be fine.

"She's at the Royal is you want to go and see her." Eve smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll get my report typed up later if that's okay Bill."

"That's fine."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

They watched as James walked away or rather rushed. Eve turned back to Bill and handed him some reports.

"Poor James, did you see the look on his face." Eve asked.

"What look."

"He blames himself."

"He wasn't even here."

"Exactly….oh you know what James is like. He likes to think that he's the only one capable of protecting her."

"Well then he's right, look what happens when he's not here. It's always something."

"He cares about her Bill."

"We all do."

"Yes I know that but didn't you notice how reluctant he was to go away for 3 months on another mission. I think that after everything that happened with Silva…well the idea of anything happening to her again scares him."

"She scared all of us that day." Bill said, quietly.

"Hey, you okay."

"Maybe it would have been a good idea if she had retired. Perhaps this job is getting too dangerous for her."

"Bill, I can't believe you just said that. It was a random car accident and she is nowhere near ready for retirement. I never want to hear that from you lips ever again, got it."

Bill watched as Eve stormed off, leaving him speechless.

James arrived at the Hospital an hour later and made his way to reception. He was approached by the receptionist at the desk, a small rounded lady in her mid fifties.

"Can I help you Sir."

"Yes, I need to see my Boss. She was brought in 3 days ago, a car accident."

"Name?"

"Name?"

"Yes Sir, I need her name so that I can tell you which room she's in."

"Here's the thing, I don't actually know her name, at least not her last name."

"She's your Boss and you don't even know her name, just started working for her have you."

"7 years, give or take."

"Can't be that close then."

"It's kind of hard to explain. Look, you seem like a lovely woman and I'm sure you can give some leeway here. All I can say is that her first names Emma and she's in her late sixties, she was brought in 3 days ago after she was involved in a road traffic accident, she has a broken leg and…"

"Oh Mrs Bently, of course."

"Bently?"

"Older lady, white hair….moody, doesn't like to take orders."

"Yeah, that's her, so can I see her."

"Second floor, room 12."

"Thank you very much….Linda." He smiled, noticing the name badge.

The woman gave him a small smile before he rushed away to find M.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far my lovelies. You're the best and make this worth writing.**

**Chapter 2**

James walked along the corridor to M's room. He saw the Doctor was in with her and so decided to wait a few moments until he was finished. The blonde woman came out of M's room and saw James lingering by the door.

"Can I help you Sir, are you lost." She asked.

"No, I'm James Bond, I work with Emma. I've just been informed that she was here."

"Oh I see. Well I'm Dr Clayton, Emma's Doctor."

"Nice to meet you…how is she."

"She's lucky is all I can say. If the car had been going any faster, she'd be dead."

Dr Clayton watched as pain flashed through James eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr Bond, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't…sorry, it's just that we nearly lost her not so long ago and this is just bringing back some painful memories."

"Can I ask what happened, there's nothing in her file."

"She was treated by our people."

"Your people?"

"We work for the Government, our job isn't exactly plain sailing, let's just say."

"I understand."

"I was told she can go home tomorrow."

"She can, though I'd prefer that someone stay with her. She needs to stay off that leg for a few weeks and she did hit her head pretty hard. She gets the odd bout of dizziness, which will pass but I really don't think she should be on her own for a few weeks."

"I'll stay with her, she probably won't like it but we'll deal with it."

"She's a very tough lady, she certainly doesn't like being told to take things easy."

"No, she's never been one for accepting orders….she's normally the one giving them. So can I go in and see her."

"Of course you can, just press the buzzer by the bed if she needs anything."

"Thank you Dr Clayton."

He smiled at the Doctor as she walked away down the corridor. James turned back to M's room and entered. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and couldn't hide the small smile that had crept onto her face.

"Hello Ma'am." He smiled, as he walked up to her.

"Bond, back at last."

"Happy to see you."

"Happy to see you alive."

"Right back at you, what the hell happened."

"Oh, some idiot with a sports car, not looking where he was going. Too busy talking on his bloody mobile and he didn't notice the lights change. I've a good mind to bloody sue."

"I'm sure you'd win, are you okay." He asked, his tone softer.

"I'll live, I'm beginning to think someone up there has it in for me at the moment. First Silva, now this."

"Eve and Bill were pretty worried about you."

"Bill always worries…how was Cuba."

"A success, we managed to get the shipment of weapons back. 5 million pounds worth."

"Good job, are you okay…any injuries."

"Just a few bruises, nothing major."

"Nobody shot you this time then."

"Well they did try but I was too quick for them."

M gave him a small smile as she realised he has taken hold of her hand, his thumb gently rubbing her knuckle.

"The Doc says you can go home tomorrow."

"Yes I know, I can't wait…I've never been a fan of Hospitals."

"She says you should have someone stay with you."

"Oh that's nonsense, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are but those are the Doctors orders and she says you're still suffering from a bout of dizziness and you can't be left on your own."

"Oh what, am I getting a nurse in to look after me now."

"Not quite, you're getting me."

"What."

"You heard me."

"You have work to do."

"I'm due a few weeks leave."

"I will not have you looking after me."

"Why not."

"Because…"

"What."

"I'm your Boss, there a certain things we don't do and you taking care of me is one of them."

"I'm not meant to break into your home and drink your scotch but I do that."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that."

"And you've never stopped me, you could have if you'd wanted too but you didn't."

"Bond I…."

"Look, it's only for a few weeks and I promise to be on my best behaviour. Let me take care of you."

"You make me sound like an old woman."

"M."

She looked up at him, the determination in his voice and knew there was no way he was taking no for an answer.

"Very well, it seems I have no choice in the matter."

"Good, well….get some sleep and I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

M watched him walk away as she lay back into the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Eve walked into the outer office, her mobile in her hand as Bill stepped out of M's office.

"Ahh Bill, I just got a message from James. M has agreed to him looking after her when she's released tomorrow, so he'll be taking a few weeks leave that's due to him."

"He actually convinced her, wow. I honestly didn't think she would."

"Well she has, so you'll need to arrange his cover."

"Fine, I'll get on to that now."

He was just about to walk back into M's office but turned back to Eve as she sat behind her desk.

"Eve listen, about what I said earlier."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I said that, you're right…she's far from ready to retire, years in her yet."

"I know you care about her and I know the Silva thing affected you as well but she's okay, she's alive and what she needs is for all of us to move past it and get on with running this Country."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I better go and arrange James cover. Do you fancy a drink later."

"A drink."

"Yeah, I think we deserve it."

"Sure, why not."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**My lack of updates this week have been dire, my apologies.**

**Chapter 3**

Eve opened her eyes, suddenly remembering the previous night. She glanced to her side to see Bill fast asleep beside her. She sat up slowly and crept out of bed, she grabbed her clothes from the chair by the door and went into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and splashed some water on her face before opening the door. She took a few small steps towards the door before she heard Bill's voice.

"It wasn't that bad, was it."

"Bill…hey."

"Were you just going to run out."

Eve stood in front of him feeling awkward before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Bill, last night was great…really but…"

"Oh, the dreaded but." He groaned.

"Come on Bill, lets face it. Last night shouldn't have happened, we had one too many and got a little carried away."

Bill leaned over the bed and took hold of Eve's arm, pulling her over to him.

"Why shouldn't this have happened, what's the big deal."

"Bill we work together, if this went wrong it would mess up our working relationship and I couldn't bare that."

"Eve, you need to take some chances in life. We'll never know unless we try, if it were to go wrong then it goes wrong but we're both professional enough to not let it get in the way of the job."

"I don't know Bill, give me some time." She asked.

"Okay, we'll talk at lunch."

"Sure…I'll see you at work." She smiled.

James parked the car and made his way into the Hospital, it was just coming up for 10am when he walked along the corridor to M's room. He walked in to see her waiting patiently for him.

"Morning Ma'am." He smiled.

"Well it's about bloody time, what kept you."

"Sorry, I had a lie in."

"You had a lie in, you've never had a lie in, in your life."

"Well first time for everything."

"I guess."

"We best make a move then." He smiled.

He bent down and took her bag from her and she walked out with him on her crutches. They stopped every few minutes for M to catch her breath.

"Are you okay." He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to these things yet."

They got to the car and James placed M's bag in the back seat before helping M into the passengers side. He placed her crutches in the back seat before getting in himself. M looked in the back and saw James bag on the seat.

"What's the bag for." She asked, turning back to him.

"Well what do you think it's for. If I'm staying with you then I'm going to need changes of clothes, aren't I."

"Staying with me." She asked, confused.

"Yes, remember we discussed this yesterday."

"We discussed you looking after me, we did not settle on the plan of you actually staying at the house."

"Well how else do you propose I look after you."

"I just thought you'd be dropping by in the morning and evening, not bloody living with me."

"Sorry to disappoint Ma'am."

M turned in her seat to face him better and gave a soft smile.

"Bond, you took leave to look after me which was very kind and I do appreciate it but I don't expect you to be there 24/7. It's not fair to you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to do this."

"Why for god sake."

"Because believe it or not I give a damn about what happens to you and not just because you're the Boss but as a Friend too, now will you quit arguing with me."

"Fine."

She knew she wasn't going to win this argument so decided to just get on with it. They arrived at her house half an hour later. Once James had gotten M's back and her crutches, he walked around to her side and put his arm around her waist to help her out of the car. Once she was up, he handed her the crutches, which she took and made her way slowly up the steps. He stayed close behind her incase she lost her balance, she unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"It's freezing in here." M muttered.

They walked through to her livingroom and she sat down as James placed the bags at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to the thermostat and began fiddling with it.

"Bond, what are you doing."

"I'm putting the heating on for you, aren't I."

"I was only asking."

He muttered something before walking back over to her.

"Now, will I take the bags upstairs, do you want to go to your room and lie down."

"Bond, I've spent enough time in bed lately. I'm quite content to stay here thank you, as for the bags…take them up later."

"Do you want a drink."

"Whiskey."

"I meant tea or coffee."

"I don't want a tea or coffee, I want a proper drink."

"I'm sure you do but your on painkillers right now and you can't drink for the time being."

"No alcohol, well this is going to be depressing." She moaned.

"So, tea or…"

"Coffee…please."

She watched as he made his way into the kitchen and heard him clattering about. She wondered how one man could make such a noise doing the simplest of tasks. She looked up when he came back out and smiled at him as he placed the cups on the table.

"So, what should we do." He asked.

"Relax, put your feet up, try to behave as though you are actually on holiday and…oooh."

"M, what's wrong."

"Damn it, nothing just cramp in my leg."

"Here, stand up."

M did as she was told and with James help she was on her feet in seconds. She let out a small gasp as James began gently massaging the top of her leg. He glanced up at her and smiled softly, she couldn't help but smile back when their eyes met. She slowly began to feel the cramping subside as James helped her to sit back down.

"You okay now." He asked.

"Much better, thank you Bond."

"M, we're going to be stuck with one another for a few weeks so how about calling me James."

"Very well, thank you…James."

"See, that wasn't so hard….was it." He smirked.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bill walked into Eve's office just after lunchtime to see her hard at work. The second she saw him, she began to feel slightly nervous at his presence.

"Bill."

"You still on for lunch."

"Sure, you okay."

"Not really…Eve I need to know."

"Huh."

"About us, did you think about it."

"Have you been worrying about this all morning."

"A little."

Eve smiled as she stood up from her desk and walked around to stand in front of Bill. She leaned up and placed a kiss to his lips and smiled when she felt his arms going around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Bill, I've thought a lot about it and you were right. We have to take chances in life and I want to take that chance with you."

"You really mean it."

"I mean it."

"You've just made my day, let's go to lunch."

"Lead on Mr Tanner." She smiled.

James and M had sat watching some movie that was showing on tv not long after they'd gotten in. He looked to his right when he felt M's head coming to rest on his shoulder, her eyes had drifted shut and all James could hear was the soft breathing from her. He moved his arm and put it around her shoulder, keeping her safe. M was suddenly aware of James arm around her and opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you taking advantage while my guards down James."

"Not at all, not unless you want me too."

"Once a lady's man always a lady's man."

He watched her closely and could see pain on her face.

"Hey, you okay." He asked.

"Leg's a little sore and my ribs are starting to bother me."

"It's sleeping on the sofa, come on. Let me take you upstairs."

"Oh yes."

"Just to sleep Ma'am."

James detangled himself from her and got up. He held out his hand which M took without fuss. As they made their way upstairs, James noticed that M was slowing down.

"Right, that's it." He spoke, immediately.

Without any warning James scooped her up in his arms and gently carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom, causing a small gasp from her as he did so. He felt her arms going around his neck as they made their way up the stairs. He took her into the bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed.

"There you go Ma'am."

"Don't ever do that again Bond."

"Hey, I was just trying to get you up here quicker."

"Well next time warn me."

He could see she was slightly annoyed with him but he couldn't stop the grin that past is lips.

"What's so funny." She asked.

"Nothing…look, I was only trying to help." He said, as he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry James, I don't know why I'm so snippy lately."

"You've just had an accident, it's understandable."

"Oh come on, I was snippy before the accident. You can't tell me you never noticed."

"Well yeah but I didn't think I should say anything….so why have you been so pissy lately."

"Pissy?"

"Sorry…so come on then."

"They're still trying to get me to retire."

"What, how do you know."

"My workload since Silva has diminished quite a bit, Mallory took over control of Q Branch."

"He did what, when?"

"Not long after you went on your course."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything sooner, why didn't you call me to tell me."

"Why?...because believe it or not I'm not the type of woman to go running to my top Agent every time I have a problem and anyway, what could you have done."

"Talked to him."

"Talk and of course I believe that."

"They can't make you retire, can they?"

"Well know, they can't force me but if they keep giving Mallory anymore of my departments to handle then what choice do I have."

He watched her closely and could see the sadness in her eyes, he reached up and grabbed hold of her hand.

"M, don't let them win this one. Fight your ass off."

"You think I have it in me."

"With my help, hell yeah."

"Thank you James."

"Get some rest, I'll be right downstairs okay."

"Okay."

He stood up and helped her to lie down. He looked down at her to see her staring right back up at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before leaving to let her rest.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

M woke up the next morning when James entered with her breakfast in his hand.

"Morning M."

"Morning." She said, as she sat up in bed.

He brought the tray over and placed it in her lap.

"I didn't know what you liked so I thought who can go wrong with eggs and toast."

"And crumbs in the bed." She grumbled.

"I can get you something else if you want."

"No, James I'm sorry….just ignore me." She apologised.

He took a seat on the bed beside her and looked at her sympathetically.

"You're still worried."

"That and I'm just not used to being looked after. I'm not a good patient."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to do that, I do understand. Listen I'm heading out for a little while, do you need anything while I'm gone."

"Where are you off too." She enquired.

"Just a few errands to run."

"You're very secretive."

"I won't be long okay."

She smiled as she watched him walk away and began to eat her eggs.

James walked into MI6 to Eve's desk and gave her a warm smile as he entered.

"James, aren't you supposed to be looking after the Boss."

"I need a word with Mallory, any chance you could arrange a meeting with him."

"Well you're in luck, he's actually down in Q branch at the moment."

"Is he now."

"What…."

"Did you know that they're trying to push M into retirement."

"Ahh, I did hear rumours but M never confirmed them so I thought it best to keep my mouth shut on the subject."

"How can they even think about doing that to her."

"If it hadn't been for Silva reappearing then none of this would even be an issue. Come on James, M's tough….she won't let them get to her."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh…"

"She told me last night that the whole situation was getting to her and that if they keep giving Mallory more control in here then she may have no choice."

"M is MI6, they can't take it away from her. She's given so much of her life to this place."

"Hence why I want to talk with Mallory."

"Then what are you waiting for, go fight for her."

James made his way down to Q branch to find Q showing Mallory one of his new inventions. Mallory turned around when he sensed he was being watched to find James Bond standing there.

"Bond, this is a surprise. I was led to believe you were on leave."

"Yes I am Sir but I was wondering if I might have a word in private."

"You can use my office for some privacy if you like." Q said.

"Thanks Q." James smiled.

Q watched as the two men made their way into his office and closed the door. Mallory took a seat and James joined him.

"So what's this all about Bond."

"I need to talk to you about M."

"Oh yes and what exactly about M is it that you wish to discuss."

"Back off…"

Mallory watched James and the seriousness and determination in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Bond, you've lost me. What do you mean back off."

"You're trying to take over."

"What, where on earth is this coming from."

"Are you denying it."

"Well of course I am."

"Alright, then answer me this. Why are you running Q branch."

"I'm helping out."

"You're helping out, you really expect me to believe that."

"Quite honestly Bond, I don't really give a damn what you think. I was brought in to run Q branch for a few months until M was certain that she was fully recovered after the whole Silva mess."

"Really." James asked, stunned.

"Bond….Q branch is one of the most in-depth departments. It takes up a lot of time and I was brought in to take some of the work load of her…that's all."

"You're not trying to force her into retirement."

"What, no. Is that what she thinks."

"Well to be fair that was your plan when Silva appeared."

"Okay, yes I admit that when everything went pear-shaped with Silva we did think it was perhaps time she retired from MI6."

"But you've changed your mind."

"She proved herself during the Silva mess, she risked her life, was prepared to die to end him and she very nearly did. I changed my mind, as did the PM because we realised we need her. She's the Head of MI6 for a reason, she got that position because she's tough, she doesn't take shit and she's more than willing to risk her life before anyone else…especially you."

"Look, if you're going to go on about her sentimentality again then you can just…."

"You can't deny she isn't and quite frankly the same goes for you too. You're both too blind to see it, or perhaps you don't want too, are afraid too."

"See what."

"Your feelings for her."

"You think I have feeling for M."

"I know you do, are you forgetting the mess you were in when you realised she's been shot. The way you were at the Hospital, staying by her bedside, praying she'd pull through."

James sat listening to him and couldn't really argue with the man. He'd almost forgotten about his reaction to M's vunerable condition at Skyfall.

"Bond, I give you my word. M's posistion here is safe. Nobody has any intentions of replacing her."

"Sir, I can only apologise for my behaviour."

"What made her think that we wanted her out."

"You taking over Q branch."

"Oh, I see. Well, you can get back to her and calm her fears."

"Thanks and again…I'm sorry."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much Lilly0206 for letting me know my silliness tonight. Never try to write 2 stories at the same time. Not the kind of Crossover I was planning :)**

**Chapter 6**

M looked up from her place on the couch when she heard the front door opening and saw James walking through with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"You took your time." She smiled.

"Well I had to stop of to get these." He said, handing her the flowers.

"They're lovely James, thank you but you really didn't need too."

"Well I thought they might cheer you up a little."

He took a seat beside her and leaned his head against the back of the couch and let out a heavy breath.

"Have I been tiring you out already." She asked.

"No, of course not."

"So come on then, where were you."

"I told you, just out."

"James, cut the crap. I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

He sat back up and turned to face her.

"If I tell you then you have to promise me you won't go all Evil Queen of Numbers on me."

"What are you talking about."

"I went to see Mallory."

"You did what."

"Now look, before you start getting all…."

"How dare you." She yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down."

"Calm down, you had no bloody right to go over there."

"Well it's just as well I did because as it turns out, you were getting all worked up over nothing."

M tried to calm her breathing down and not hit him, however badly she wanted to at that moment.

"What do you mean."

"Mallory's not replacing you, nobody is."

"But Q Branch?"

"We all know how busy a department Q's is, it takes up a lot of your time and it's stressful, especially when I go and destroy his little gadgets from time to time."

"Time to time."

"Alright, a lot of the time but that's why they brought Mallory in. You'd only just returned to work after Silva and you were still recovering. They wanted to make your return a little easier for you."

"Why in the hell didn't they just tell me all of this instead of making me think it was their way of telling me to retire."

"I guess they're not that bright for the government."

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Yeah." James smiled.

M shot him daggers before a smile played on her lips and she suddenly leaned forward to kiss James cheek.

"Thank you James."

"For what."

"Putting my fears at ease, I've been behaving like a silly old woman."

"You had reason to be, it was understandable."

"So as soon as I'm well enough and fit enough I can get rid of him."

"Yes, pretty much. I feel quite bad actually."

"What for."

"The way I went off at him, I was pretty angry at him."

"Aren't you sweet, looking out for the Boss."

"That's my job, isn't it."

"It is, this isn't though."

"What."

"This, us here now. You nursing me back to health."

"I already told you I was happy to do it."

"Yes but you shouldn't have too."

"Now listen, if you're gonna get all depressed again then…"

"No, I promise. No more complaining."

"You swear."

"I swear."

"Right well I'll go and put these flowers in some water. You relax and I'll go and make a start on lunch."

He got up and picked up the flowers before walking towards the kitchen.

"James."

"Yes."

"Thank you, I really do mean that."

"Don't mention it….Ma'am." He grinned, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Bill was sitting at his desk finishing off some forms for expenses when Eve walked in with a sandwich for him.

"Hello Eve"

"Bill, I thought you might be hungry."

"You didn't have to you know. I don't expect you to run around after me."

"Bill, it's just a sandwich." She smiled.

She placed the plate in front on him before walking around to his side of the desk and leaned down to kiss him. He turned his chair and brought her onto his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

"What I woouldn't give to take you right here, right now." He said, softly in her ear.

"Down boy, what if Mallory was to walk in."

"I'd tell him to bugger off."

"Sure you would, what if he told M."

"I'd be a dead man."

"Yeah and I'd be following you. Look, why don't I come around to your's tonight after we finish. We could grab some dinner and then, well….you know."

"You drive me insane."

"In the good sense I hope."

"Only way there is."

"I better get back out there, eat your lunch." She smiled, kissing him one last time.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**SmileyFace I hope the spacing thing has worked, not sure if you're reading this one or not.**

**Chapter 7  
**

As the weeks went by, James continued to care for M and was amazed at how quickly she was recovering. He was sitting in the waiting room of M's Doctor's office, surrounded by screaming kids and praying she wouldn't be long. He looked up when he heard the door opening and M appeared in front of him with a stick.

"Well, the Doctor's given me the all clear."

"Wow, no crutches."

"I've to use the stick as little as possible, it's only a slight limp now."

"You'll be back at work in no time then." He smiled.

"I can't wait, are you ready to go."

"Absolutely."

M tried to stifle a laugh as James ushered out of the building as quickly as he could.

"James, for goodness sake slow down. What's the hurry."

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand all those kids screaming and the germs."

"They're Children James not terrorists." She smiled.

"Still, anyway…let's get you home."

They drove back to M's flat and she managed to make it up the steps alone. When they got inside, M made her way over to her drinks cabinet and began pouring them a drink.

"M , I can do that for you."

"James, sit down. I am more than capable now."

"Sorry."

He sat down and waited for her to join him. She handed him a glass before taking a seat beside him.

"Cheers." She smiled.

"Cheers…..So you really feel ready to return to work huh."

"Most of the time I'm sat behind a desk anyway, so it isn't like I'll be on my feet all day and you'll finally be able to get back into the field."

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, his tone showing no enthusiasm.

"What is it."

"I don't know, I guess I've just gotten used to the time off and spending it with you."

"I could think of better things I'd be doing that using up my leave to look after an old woman."

James sat his glass down and turned to face her. He watched her intently as she took a sip of her drink.

"What, do I have something on my face." She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, you look great."

"Then why are you looking at me like that, you're starting to worry me a little."

"You're not old."

"What?"

"You just said that you could imagine me doing better things with my holiday than taking care of an old woman."

"Oh I see."

"And I'm just saying that I don't think of you that way."

"Okay." She said, feeling the tension between them.

She watched as James put his hand in the inside of his jacket and pulled out a small box and passed it to her.

"What's this." She asked.

"Well open it and find out."

M did as he asked and opened the small blue he had handed her. When she pulled back the lid she saw the small blue sapphire stud earrings. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"I thought they matched your eyes." He smiled.

"Oh James, they're so beautiful."

"Here, let me help you with them."

He took the earrings out of the box and placed them in her ears one by one. He pulled back to look at her.

"Perfect."

"James, they're beautiful…they really are but why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you buy them."

"I bought them because I saw them in the shop window and immediately thought of you."

"You thought of me." M asked, astonished.

James moved a little closer to her and took hold of her hand.

"Mallory pointed something out to me a few weeks back when I went to see him."

"Oh and what was that."

"When he accused you of being sentimental about me during the Silva mess he…."

"James I don't think….."

"He was right, you are and somewhere along the line, probably in the chapel….I began to feel something for you too. Something that I suppose was always there just under the surface and I was either too blind or too afraid to see it."

"James, what are you telling me."

"God this is harder than I thought it would be. I know I've always had women drop at my feet but that's work, it's part of getting the information I need to complete a mission. All those women I have sex with, they don't mean anything to me, it's just work."

"Vesper wasn't."

"No, she wasn't. I admit she was the one woman I let get too close to me and look what happened."

"You know she had no choice James, she did what she did for love."

"I know that, I know that now. That's what I'm trying to tell you now, everything that happened with Silva, you and I going off alone. Granted it wasn't the best plan but I wanted that man dead for what he was putting you through and your accident with the car, giving up my hoilday leave to take care of you."

"James I don't understand what…."

"I did it all for you, I did it for you because I love you."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M got up from the sofa and walked through to the kitchen, leaving James feeling a little foolish. He gulped down the rest of his glass before getting up to follow M through. He walked in to find her standing on the patio outside, he took off his jacket and came up behind her, draping the jacket over her shoulders.

"You'll catch your death out here." He said, softly.

He watched as she flinched at the sudden contact but pulled the jacket around her anyway.

"It's just a light breeze…..but thank you for the jacket."

They stood in silence for a few moments, James contemplating what he should say.

"I'm sorry I walked out James, I'll admit you shocked me." She said, turning to face him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward M."

"Why did you say those things to me."

He moved a little closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"I said them because I meant them."

"James it wouldn't work, you and I….we're too different."

"I don't think that's true. We're more alike than I think you care to admit, we're both dedicated to our jobs, we're loners. We….."

"Well there you are then, you said it yourself…loners."

"You didn't let finish, I think we've both been alone for far too long. After everything that's happened I've realised that I need you in my life, more now than ever before."

"James I…."

"I would happily give up the job if it meant I get to be with you, that's how much I love you."

"You'd give up MI6 just for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

"There is absolutely no way I'm allowing you to give up your job, we are dedicated yes and we need it. Without MI6 I don't think I'd function and I could never bring myself to take away your licence to kill…never."

"Are you saying no to us."

"I just don't understand why, why in the world would you want to spend your life with an old woman."

He tightened his grip on her waist and leaned down to kiss her, she tried very hard to resist his soft lips but her guard slipped almost immediately. She found herself kissing him back as her arms came around his waist.

"For the umpteenth time M, you're not old."

"Yes I am."

"You're mature."

"Now you're just trying to soften me up."

"You're elegant, funny, intelligent, the most gorgeous white head of hair I've possibly ever seen and…."

"And what."

"My god you're beautiful."

He smiled down as he placed another kiss on her lips, letting her know just how special she really was.

"James, if we decide to go anywhere with…whatever this is. I need you to remember one thing."

"Go on."

"No matter what, at the end of the day…I'm still your Boss and you need to know that the state of this Country comes first."

"Wow, you get straight down to the point don't you."

"This job's been in my life a lot longer than you have."

"Maybe I'll change your mind."

"Can we please just take this slowly, one day at a time is all I ask."

"Fine, well…I'm gonna go to bed. Night M."

She watched as he walked away from her and back into the house.

"James."

"Yes." He replied, turning back to face her.

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, believe it or not I do understand. The job means a lot to me too, it's just that…."

"What?"

"I just guess that you mean more to me that the job, it's just taken me a while to realise but it's fine. The feeling doesn't have to me mutual."

She felt tears forming in her eyes as he walked up the stairs, leaving her standing in the doorway. She brushed the tears away and picked up her mobile and dialled Bill's number.

"Ma'am, this is a surprise."

"I didn't wake you, did I."

"Just dozing Ma'am, what can I do for you."

"I just wanted to let you know that I shall be returning tomorrow."

"So soon."

"It's been nearly a month and a half Bill."

"Doesn't seem that long…are you sure you're well enough."

"More than capable, I'll see you tomorrow then…9am."

"Alright Ma'am, tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too Bill, good night."

Bill shut his phone and placed it on his night stand, before an arm came to lie across his chest.

"What did she want." Eve asked, smiling at him.

"She's coming back to work tomorrow."

"Really, is she okay."

"She seemed fine, actually know. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's been crying."

"What's James gone and done now."

"What makes you think Bond did anything."

"Isn't he usually the one at fault."

"Good point, well I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah, right now is all about you and I. Now go get that chocolate sauce."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

James poked his head in M's bedroom the next morning to find her bed all made up. He walked down the stairs, assuming that she'd be in the kitchen but when he walked in there she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly checked the rest of the house to find it empty, suddenly he began to get slightly concerned. He started looking around to see if she had left a note or something but he found nothing. He was just about to rush out the door when he realised that her briefcase was missing from the bottom of her coat stand, leaving him in no doubt to where she had gone. He quickly got in his car and began to drive to the office, his head was thumping and his throat was killing him. He was almost certain he'd only drank a few glasses of alcohol the previous night.

…

M was in her office with Bill going over everything that needed seeing too during her absence when Eve knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Ma'am, Mr Mallory wishes to see you at 2pm this afternoon."

"Does he now, well tell him he'll have to come here rather than me going to him will you, I am after all still recovering."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll let him know."

"Thank you Eve." She smiled, as Eve closed the door.

Just before Eve left, M noticed the quick exchange Bill and Eve gave one another.

"What was that?" M asked.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"You and Eve,what was that look for?"

"Look Ma'am."

"Don't play coy, you know very well what I'm referring too."

"Alright Ma'am, I'll come straight to the point. Eve and I are sort of seeing one another."

"Sort of, either you are or you aren't."

"Okay, we are."

"Oh Bill, I'm very happy for you both." She smiled.

"You are."

"You needn't sound so surprised Tanner, did you think I wouldn't approve?"

"Well I…"

"Bill, if you and Eve are happy then I'm happy for you both…really."

"Thank you Ma'am."

…

James came rushing into the outer office, causing Eve to jump at the sudden interruption.

"James, everything okay?"

"Is M here."

"Yes she is, she arrived about an hour ago…why?"

"Oh nothing, she erm just didn't tell me she was coming back to work is all."

Eve got up from her desk and walked around to join James, noticing the worried expression on his face and how flushed he looked.

"James, are you alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"You look awful."

"Well you know how to make someone feel good, don't you."

"Sorry, but you look ill."

"I'm fine, can I see her."

"Well I'll check."

Before Eve had time to phone through, James was already walking in. M and Bill stopped mid sentence when James appeared before them.

"Bond, didn't anyone ever teach you to knock." M said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Can we talk please."

She heard the frustration in his voice as she watched him and nodded to Bill to leave them alone.

"I'll go and get these files finished."

"Thanks Bill."

They waited until Bill had left before M let rip at James.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, just waltzing in here?"

"Really, you're having a go at me. Why didn't you tell me you were planning on coming back to work today."

"Well you'd already gone to bed last night when I'd decided."

"You only decided last night, why last night."

"What does it matter, I was coming back eventually anyway and I'm perfectly well enough."

"Anything to avoid a conversation with me right?"

"Oh for god sake James, grow up."

"Me, you're the one avoiding me."

"I AM NOT AVOIDING YOU."

…

James began pacing back and forth, trying to control his temper. He could feel the heat radiating though his entire body, suddenly making him feel slightly dizzy. M watched as he swayed a little before quickly sitting down, she walked over and sat on the table in front of him.

"James, are you alright." She asked, placing her hand on his knee. Concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little hot."

She quickly placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Oh my god James, you're burning up."

"I'm alright."

"You are not alright."

"It's just a cold or man flu as you women like to call it. I probably caught it at that bloody Doctor's surgery."

"Oh James, we should get you home."

"I said I'm fine."

He got up from her sofa and made a bee line for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well if you're back at work then I see no point in me staying a home is there. Seeing as you're well enough now I'll make sure my belongings are gone before you get home."

She was about to respond when he quickly slammed the door behind him, leaving her speechless.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it's taken forever for an update. I'm on holiday for 2 weeks so plenty will get done.**

**Chapter 10**

…

Eve walked into M's office a few minutes later to find her back behind her desk but looking lost. She closed the door behind her and took a few strides before coming to stand before M.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

M looked up to see Eve standing in front of her, concern etched on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Eve, I never heard to come in."

"I just saw Bond leave, is everything okay?"

"Yes, why shouldn't it be?"

"I heard the arguing."

"Oh I see."

"Look, you can tell me to mind my own business if you like but has something happened between you two?"

"Sit down Eve."

Eve did as she was told and took a seat opposite her Boss and waited for her to begin.

"You've known Bond for a little less time than I or even Bill but you seem to get on with him rather well, don't you?"

"Ma'am I can assure you there's nothing going on between James and I."

"Oh no Eve you misunderstood, I'm well aware you and Bond aren't together. Bill already let it slip earlier than you and he already seeing each other."

"He did, Ma'am I give you my word that my relationship with Bill will not interfere with my work in any way."

"I'm sure you'll try your best not too, however I know that might always be possible."

"Ma'am." Eve asked, confused.

"You won't always find it possible to separate you private and professional relationship with Bill."

"I can try." She smiled, slightly.

"If Bill or even you were to ever get injured, which has happened in the past….you're heart won't allow you too. As soon as one of you see the other hurting or in trouble, you won't be able to separate the two."

"Are you saying that Bill and I shouldn't see each other?"

"What, oh no Eve that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying be prepared for things going wrong in this job but never stop caring."

"Ma'am, what's really going on here. Why did Bond storm out earlier?"

"We had a small argument last night and I never told him I was coming back here today, this is one of those professional crossing over to personal I was referring too."

"Personal how Ma'am?"

"I could really use your advice about something, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, anything to help."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure." Eve smiled.

…

Eve watched as M got up slowly from her desk and walked over to her liquor cabinet and poured them both a small Brandy. Eve could see M still had a slight limp, caused by the accident but all things considered, she had recovered remarkably well. M handed Eve her glass and sat down in the seat beside Eve.

"What can I do to help Ma'am."

"Be honest with me."

"Okay." She asked, confusion on her face.

"What do you make of Bond?"

"In what way?"

"In general, as a man…a human being?"

"Well, he's very dedicated to his job. I guess it was his life for a long time."

"You said was, what do you mean?"

"He's changed a lot since you came face to face with Silva, he…..well when you were shot, I think it really shook him up. I mean it did to all of us but James…he doesn't just do this job to protect his Country, he does it for you."

"Me?"

"May I speak freely here?"

"Of course you can."

"He loves his job and at one point I might have said it meant everything to him."

"You don't now?"

"I think, from what I've witnessed the last few months what with Silva and then your car accident….you mean more than the job now, so much more."

…

M and Eve sat in uncomfortable silence and Eve began to wonder if perhaps she'd be to forward in her thinking. M's features never altered once during the conversation and that worried Eve more.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I've clearly said the wrong thing."

"No, I'm sorry Eve. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Why are you asking about James, is something wrong. I mean I know there is obviously by the way he stormed out of here earlier but…."

"He told me something last night that I wasn't quite expecting from him."

"I see…something bad?"

M looked down at her glass that had suddenly become very interesting before she spoke up, just enough for Eve to make out.

"He told me he was in love with me."

Eve suddenly started to feel very awkward about the situation, after not really having had any kind of discussions with her Boss before about something so personal. She watched as M began to fiddle with her wedding ring, she moved her chair a little closer to her Boss and placed a steady hand on top of M's.

"Ma'am, I may not have known James for as long as you or anyone else here for that matter but one thing I do know is that he would never say something that to you if he didn't truly mean it."

M forced herself to look into Eve's eyes and saw worry in them.

"I just don't understand why."

"Whay do you mean?" Eve asked.

"I'm not a young woman Eve, there are so many Women out there he could have, young Women."

"You know…the woman he sleeps with, it's part of the job. They don't mean anything to him. In fact, aside from the Women on the job…I don't think I've seen him with anyone else, a proper Girlfriend I mean. If he's not working then he's a home recovering from injuries caused by this job."

"Are you saying it's my fault because I send him out there to get hurt?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm trying to say is that you and I are probably the only two Women he has in his life, he's around you and I more than anyone else…more so you." She smiled.

"I didn't handle things well last night when he told me."

"You're afraid?"

"I've only ever loved one man in my life and that was my late Husband."

"You do have feelings for James though, you put up with a lot from him. You forgive him for things most Agents would be fired over."

"I forgive because he's the best we have and I'm not just saying that because of what he said last night. The stats are proof of how good he is, this Country is still standing, more and more terrorists….threats to our Country, our life are being diminished because of him."

"What are you afraid off."

"Getting to close to him and then to have him realise he's made a terrible mistake. He's still young enough to find a Wife, have Children. He chooses me then he doesn't get that."

"Perhaps not the Children but who's to say not Wife."

"I don't want to hold him back."

"He loves you, to tell you that must have taken a lot of courage. I'm sure he's never told another living person that he loves them. He's been ready to die for you time and time again, if that doesn't prove how he truly feels then look what he's done the last month. He gave up his free time to look after you, nurse you back to health. When you were shot, those 3 days you were unconscious, he never once left your side. Don't throw away a chance at love with him, you'll regret it." She smiled.

"I'm keeping you from your work Eve, you'd better get back out there. Mallory should be here soon."

"Ma'am I…."

"Thank you Eve, you've given me something to think about. I have a lot of work to do and so do you."

Eve got up and made her way out the door, giving one last quick glance at M before she closed the door behind her, hoping she hadn't made things worse.

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, can you guess who the Doctor is based on, doesn't take a genius really xxx**

**Chapter 11**

…

M was in her meeting with Mallory going over everything that had taken place in her absence, she began to wonder if the man would ever stop talking. All she could think about was James and how foolish she'd been, Eve had been right when she said that James truly did love her only she'd been to blind and stupid to see it and now he was back at hers moving his stuff out.

"So as you can see M, the place has just about managed to run smoothly without you." Mallory smiled.

He watched her and could see she wasn't even paying attention to a word he was saying, she was off in another world.

"M…"

She thought she heard voices and looked up to find Mallory eyeing her oddly, with some concern in his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Gareth, what were you saying." She sighed.

"It's not important, are you alright?"

"Very well thank you, why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, just that you've barely uttered a word since I got here and it's obvious you're not really taking in a word I'm saying to you."

She watched him for any signs of anger in his voice but all that seemed to appear was concern.

"I'm sorry Mallory, I don't know where I am today."

"Problems?"

"Just personal ones, nothing work related."

"I wouldn't call Bond not work related." He smiled.

"Who said anything about Bond."

"You're face did….it was nice of him to give up his leave to take care of you."

"Yes…..yes it was." Her voice drifting.

"You care a great deal for him, don't you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me."

"Stating a fact, you literally do wear your heart on your sleeve. He hasn't upset you, has he?"

"This isn't really something I'm confortable discussing with you Mallory, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I didn't mean to be nosey."

…

M was about to reply when the door to her office opened and Eve came in, looking a little worried.

"Yes Eve, what is it?" M asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting Ma'am but…"

"Oh it's quite alright Miss Moneypenny, M and I were just finishing up."

Mallory got up and extended his hand to M before getting ready to leave.

"Call me if you need anything M, you know where I am."

"Thank you Gareth."

"I hope you get your personal problem sorted."

"I'm sure I will."

Eve stood to the side as Mallory walked away and then she moved further in and closed the door behind her and approached M.

"What's the problem Eve?"

"I've just had a phone call from the Hospital."

"The Hospital, what's happened?" She asked, worry appearing in her voice.

"Apparently James was taken in about an hour ago."

"What…..what happened to him?"

"He was found unconscious outside your townhouse."

"Oh my god, okay….can you handle things here and I'll get over there."

"Of course, do you want someone to go with you, I can go and get Bill?"

"No it's fine, I can handle it myself."

"You're sure."

M looked over and saw the worry on Eve's face for her Boss. M moved from behind her desk and came to stand in front of her young assistant.

"I'll be fine Eve….really, but thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." She smiled.

"Very Ma'am, you'll call to let us know how he is?"

"You have my word."

…

M had her driver stop of at her townhouse to collect some of James clothes, incase he might need to stay at the Hospital. She looked around in the bedroom and realised he hadn't even made it into the house. She began to curse herself for not paying more attention to how ill he looked when he'd been in her office earlier. She grabbed a shirt and trousers and his dark blue jumper and threw them into an overnight bag, she then went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and grabbed a spare tube of toothpaste from the cabinet for him, as well as some aftershave and shower gel for him. She rushed back to the car and gave her driver the directions he required, she sat back and prayed that James was alright. When she arrived at the Hospital, she told her driver to circle around until she was ready, she walked into reception and waited patiently.

"Can I help you Ma'am." The young woman asked.

"Yes, I believe you have James Bond here. He was brought in about an hour ago."

"Are you a relative?"

"Not exactly….I'm his Boss."

"Right, give me a few moments and I'll call for his Doctor. If you'd just like to take a seat." She smiled.

M did as she was asked and sat down and waited patiently for someone to arrive. She didn't have to wait too long, as she looked up and saw a tall woman, with long dark hair approach her.

"Hello, I believe you're here to see James." She smiled, as she pushed her dark rimmed glasses up a little.

"Yes, how is he?"

"He'll be just fine, he has a 24 hour virus that's going around, nausea, dizziness, sweating…"

"Yes, he didn't look very well earlier but he wouldn't let me check him out."

"Yes he does seem the stubborn type." She replied, in her low sultry voice.

"He has his moments."

"Come with me and I'll take you to him."

She followed the Doctor along the corridor and M couldn't help but notice what lovely long legs the Doctor had. She snapped her head up, thinking to herself what made her notice that of all things.

"What's your name by the way?" M asked.

"Sharon…Sharon Flynn."

"Thank you for looking after him."

"You're welcome."

They stepped into the room to see James sitting up, looking a little better than when he had first been admitted.

"James, you have a visitor."

He looked up and saw M, lingering beside Sharon. He could see she was unsure of how to behave so he offered her a small, reassuring smile and patted the edge of the bed.

"M, come sit with me."

M did as she was told and James took hold of her hand which didn't go unnoticed by Sharon.

"James, as soon as I get your discharge papers, you are free to go…but I'd prefer someone stayed with you tonight.."

"Oh it's alright Doctor, he'll be staying with me." M smiled.

"Good, I'll eh….leave you too it."

…

They waited for Sharon to leave before M leaned forward, pressing her head to James chest. He leaned down and placed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm alright M."

"You scared me so much, when Eve came in and said you'd been brought here….I imagined all sorts."

"I passed out, that's all. I should have let you look after me earlier, I was being a stubborn ass."

"Yes you were….you're Doctor seems nice." M smiled.

"Yeah she's great, have you seen those legs."

"I have actually, not bad for her age."

"You see, nothing wrong with older woman…is there."

"James, I never said there was. There's a big difference between me and well Dr Flynn, she's very beautiful."

James say up a little more and pulled M into him and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back to look at her.

"So are you. M, you need to get over this and just accept that I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"No….you were already to move your stuff out this morning."

"I know but as I walking back to your place I had a change of heart. I was getting ready to call you when I got dizzy and passed out. Please M….give us a chance huh."

"Very well."

"Really." He smiled.

"Really." She smiled, before kissing him again.

…

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

M was in the kitchen making soup when James appeared in the doorway, he stood silently watching her. He couldn't supress a smile as he watched her in such a different environment from MI6. She looked up when she heard him cough, nearly dropping the bowl she had in her hand.

"James, what are you doing up….you should be resting."

"I got bored lying in bed, I'm not used to doing nothing."

"Well for the next few days, get used to it."

"The Doc said it was only a 24 hour thing."

"Yes but you'll feel weak for a few days…trust me. Now, would you like your soup in bed or at the table?"

"I'm fine in here." He smiled.

"Right then, sit yourself down."

She turned her back as she strained some noodles to add to the soup, he walked further in and up behind her, wrapping his arms around her firmly….bringing her close to his chest. She tilted her head to the side as he lightly kissed her neck.

"You're ill." She smiled.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate beautiful things."

"James, go and sit down….now." She warned.

…

Bill walked into Eve's domain to find her busy finishing up the end of day reports.

"Hey."

"Bill, where have you been."

"Down in Q branch, trying out some new gadgets."

"She got up from her desk and walked over to him, leaning in to kiss him.

"You're such a big kid, aren't you."

"Aren't all men."

"Well I won't argue with that one." She smiled.

"So, are you nearly ready to go."

"Just about, I was just finishing up things for M."

"Where is she anyway."

"She got called away, she had a phone call from the Hospital earlier."

"Everything okay?"

"James caught some sort of virus, the poor guy collapsed outside her place."

"Will he be alright?"

"M called from the Hospital about an hour ago, he's going to be alright. He just needs to rest up for a couple of days."

"Which means M's off aswell then."

"I think so….so yeah I think you'll be manning the fort for another couple of days." She smiled.

"I hsould be getting paid extra for this."

"Aww Bill, you're doing it for M…isn't she worth it?"

"I suppose so, anyway enough about the do you fancy for dinner?"

"I could really go for some Chinese tonight, that okay?"

"Well who could say no to Chinese, grab your coat."

…

M sat at the table watching as James ate his soup, she took a sip of her coffee she'd poured for herself. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy, not realising just how tired she was.

"M…"

"Huh, sorry. You want some more?"

"No this is fine, are you okay?"

"Just tired, it's been a long day."

"Get yourself off to bed."

"No, it's fine. I'm here to take care of you."

James got up and pulled M up with him, bringing her close to him.

"I don't need you to wear yourself out waiting on me hand and foot."

"It's only fair, you took care of me while I was ill."

"Okay then, we'll make a deal…how about we both head to bed, just to sleep. I am ill after all." He smirked.

"That sounds like a very good idea, come on."

"What about the dishes?"

"Leave them, I'll do them tomorrow."

…

Bill and Eve arrived back at her flat, Chinese food in hand. He walked into her kitchen, grabbed some plates and began putting the food onto the plates. Eve brought through a bottle of wine and Bill assisted in opening it for her. They sat down at the table and ate in silence. Bill's mobile buzzed, causing both of them to look up. He reached for the phone and checked it.

"It's okay, it's just a text from M. She's taking tomorrow off to look after James, she'll be back the day after."

"One day, well that's not too bad then."

"Hey, is there something going on with those two?"

"Why do ask that?"

"I don't know, just a vibe I get from them."

"Look, if I tell you then don't let on."

"Tell me what?"

"They are seeing each other…well sort of."

"Sort of?"

"According to M, James told her the other night that he was in love with her."

"No way."

"I know, I didn't know what to say but I think he's genuine."

"Does she feel the same?"

"Yeah she does, she just seems afraid to commit to him incase, well….he is James Bond."

"Yeah I could understand her fears but then again it's not every day James declares his love for someone. If he told M he loves her then he must be serious, it's certainly not something he'd joke about."

"I've never met such a stubborn pair in my life."

…

M turned into James holding onto him as if she was scared of losing him. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just relieved that you're okay, when Eve said you were in Hospital…I just imagined the worst." She said, looking up at him.

"It will take more than some virus to get rid of me."

"I love you James" She smiled.

"I love you too, always."

…

To Be Continued….

**I think I have about 1 more Chapter left in me for this story but I'm ever so glad you are all enjoying it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay my lovelies, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm always open to new prompts, just PM me anytime and I'll give it a shot. Ancelin, thank you for this prompt…didn't expect it to go this long but glad with the outcome, thanks again hunni :)**

**Chapter 13**

…

M turned over in bed the next morning to find James fast asleep beside her, she slid out of bed and had a quick shower and got dressed. When she came back through to the bedroom, James was still dead to the world. She went downstairs and grabbed 2 aspirin and a glass of water and took it back up stairs. She sat if down on the bedside cabinet beside James and placed a small note beside it. She looked down at him and brushed a few hairs from his forehead before checking his temperature, which had gone down a little. She leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before grabbing her bag from the chair and leaving for the office.

…

Eve and Bill were in M's office, Bill placing small kisses to the side of her neck when M walked in. They clearly hadn't heard her until she cleared her throat, causing them to jump apart.

"Oh my god, M we weren't expecting you back today." Bill said, a little flustered.

"Clearly, nice to see you're up to date on everything. I can assume that all work that needs to be completed has….yes." She asked, her voice commanding.

"More or less…"

"Meaning no, so you have time to canoodle with your Girlfriend but clearly not enough time to get your reports done. Miss Moneypenny, wait outside please."

"Yes Ma'am…sorry Ma'am."

She gave a sympathetic look in Bill's direction before she rushed out of the room, leaving Bill looking more than a little scared. Bill moved out-of-the-way as M came to take her place behind her desk.

"Sit down Bill." She ordered.

Bill quickly sat down opposite her, feeling like a naughty school boy. M moved the files that were in front of her before sitting down, her cold stare going right through Bill.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry, I just….."

"This is a place of business, your personal life remains at home, you….."

"Ma'am it will…"

"DON'T Interrupt me….you are a member of MI6, you have a reputation to uphold."

"I understand Ma'am."

"What do you think would have happened if it had been Mallory who'd walked, what then huh."

"It was a stupid thing to do and I apologise Ma'am."

They both remained silent for a few moments, Bill's stomach churning at what M would do.

"If I could, I'd suspend both you and Miss Moneypenny for a week without pay but as you're both vital to the daily running of this office, I will have to make do with the warning."

"Thank you Ma'am, so much and I…"

"If either of you ever…ever do anything like that again during working hours, I'll fire you both without hesitation..understood?"

"Understood Ma'am."

"Get out."

Bill got up and walked over to the door, turning back to her but she'd already started working. He went out and closed the door behind him to see Eve waiting nervously for him.

"Well, what did she say….are we fired?"

"Luckily no but it was damn close. She said if she ever catches us like that again…we're gone."

"Wow, that was a close shave."

"Anyway, I better go and start those reports I should have done earlier, I'll see you later."

"Bye." She smiled.

…

James woke up and stretched out, quickly realising that M wasn't lying next to him. He sat up but regretted it immediately as his head began pounding, he rubbed his temples before glancing to the side and noticing the water and pills ready for him, leave it to M to be prepared he thought smiling to himself. His bones still ached a little so he decided to have a warm shower. He took the pills in his hand and quickly swallowed them. He saw the note at the side and began to read.

James,

Decided to go into the Office for a few hours, I'll be back around 2pm. Take your pills and get some sleep…you need it.

Love M xx

…

James smiled at the note, he always knew deep down she had a heart. He got out of bed and had a quick shower or at least as quick as he could, as he still felt a little weak. He phoned a taxi and gave him the directions to the nearest stop from MI6. He got out and walked along the street, the fresh air making him feel a little better. He got to MI6 and made his way into the building, stopping to show his id to the security at the door. He went up stairs and found Eve at her desk.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"James, I thought you were in bed resting." She said, coming over to hug him.

"I got bored and I though the fresh air would do me some good."

"You're really not good at being ill are you."

"I think I prefer a bullet." He joked.

"Oh poor thing."

"Is she busy."

"Aaah, she is but I think she'll see you. Maybe you can cheer her up a bit."

"Why what's happened?"

"Erm….."

"Eve, what's happened?"

"She kind of walked in on Bill and I when we were in her office."

"Walked in on you….doing what?"

"Well what do you think."

"You little minx."

"Yeah, well anyway….she caught us and gave Bill a right going over. I'm still waiting for my telling off."

"Well that'll teach you both."

"It certainly has, anyway…get in there and try, please to cheer her up.

…

James gave Eve a small grin before knocking on M's door and entering on her command. His head appeared around the door as M looked up from her desk.

"James." She smiled.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here." She asked, getting up and walking over to him.

She took hold of his hand and guided him over to the couch in her office.

"You should be in bed resting, did you take your pills?"

"Yes Boss, I took them."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad."

She reached up and placed the back of her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You still feel a little warm."

"It's this office, the heating in this place is insane."

She got up and turned on the air conditioning before taking her seat beside him again.

"There, that better?"

"Yeah, a little…thanks. So, I hear Bill and Eve have been messing around in your office."

"Don't even get me started on those two, honestly. You would think they'd have more bloody sense."

"Hey, they're in love."

"There's a time and place James."

"So I take it then that my fantasy of takes you over your desk is out of the question then?" He smirked.

"That will never ever happen."

"Damn."

…

James leaned back against the couch, tugging M's arm to join him. She leaned back and lay her head on his chest, letting out a soft sigh.

"I bet you're wishing you hadn't come in this morning then?" He asked.

"Perhaps I over-reacted."

"At least it was you who caught them and not Mallory."

"That's what I said, oh I'm sorry…I should be cheering you up."

"Believe me, you have. Your smile alone cheers me up."

"Aren't you sweet."

"Why don't we go home and let Tanner finish off here, that could be his punishment."

"Good idea, you should be resting." She said, sitting up.

"Actually I have another idea in mind that might brighten me up a bit."

"Oh, what?"

He sat up beside her, leaning in and gently kissing the side of her next before moving to find her lips in a loving kiss.

"I just gave Bill a reprimand for this."

"Yeah, but we're heading home to finish off."

"You're a rascal 007, but that's why I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, so much."

…

-end


End file.
